


Vid: Stuck On You

by shirasade



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>You are the one I could never be done with</em><br/><em>I want you tonight and for the rest of my life</em><br/>-Stuck On You, by Meiko</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Stuck On You

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a lot of fun to make. I hope it captures some of the magic that is River and the Doctor's relationship.

**Music:** Stuck On You, by Meiko (edited, full version [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HiPDrZBLGw))

[Stream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lGh7VKHfDbM) (on YT, with captions) or [download](http://fandomish.net/vids/dw_stuckonyou.zip) (.zip, 129mb)

 **Voiceovers:**  
\- Professor River Song. Archeology.  
\- Spoilers!  
\- I bet I like you!  
\- Oh, you do!  
\- Are you married, River?  
\- Are you asking?  
\- I'm not gonna be there to catch you every time.  
\- And you are so wrong!  
\- You and me, time and space... You watch us run!  
\- You're always here to me.  
\- River?  
\- Hello, sweetie!

**Author's Note:**

> I so can't wait for the Christmas special - I think River and Twelve are going to have amazing chemistry! :)


End file.
